Fatal Attractions
by acklesaddict
Summary: Faye is tired of being treated like a princess and when she meets the knights of the round table this might be the chance she's been waiting for. OC/Gwaine Oc/Arthur a little OC/Percival friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Please like this! And please review! I've been thinking of Faye for a while and I've wanted to write a badass for a while please read and review!**

The Girl with brown hair and olive skin stood with her arms folded as the knights laughed at her.

"YOU! Want to be a knight?" one with a heavy Irish accent replied. Faye nodded her brown eyes giving the knights a serious look.

"I don't see why not. I can handle a sword better than most of your knights." She folded her arms defensively as she looked up at the five men in front of her.

The Red head stepped forward. "It's not that we're not taking you seriously but…there are rules and to let you join we'd be breaking every single one…" he smiled compassionately and Faye raised an eyebrow.

"So all of you are nobles then?" She turned her attention to the knight with big arms.

"well no- but…"

"I want to be given a chance. Let me show you what I can do. I promise I can knock your best knight to the floor in seconds."

The Irish rogue stepped forward. "That would be me. But I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I'd be fine with that." Faye replied flirtatiously,

"Your father would kill me."

"My father doesn't have to know." She grinned slightly and picked up her sword. She swung it towards the rogue and he tumbled backwards.

"I thought we were talking about something else love."

Faye smiled "they always do…"

Faye watched as the red head through the Irishman a sword, he held it steadily. "I don't even know your name."

"Faye." She replied quickly keeping her focus on her footing.

"I'm Gwaine."

"Good to know." She swings towards him her feet leaving the floor for only seconds, they're swords met fiercely but Faye could tell he was holding back. It bugged her slightly but she planned to use it to her advantage.

As their swords met again Faye ran her nimble leg through his legs and Gwaine fell to the floor. Faye moved her silver blade to his throat.

She smiled and held a hand to help her up. Gwaine accepted it but pulled her down with his strength she was now lying beside him and as she rolled to get up gwaine used his force to pin her down.

"I win princess."

As Gwaine sat up he heard a voice from behind him. "I see you've met my daughter."

As he turned he saw a large man behind him in fine cloth. He wore a gold crown on his head that made Gwaine worry about what he got himself into now.

Arthur appeared from behind him.

"So this is the famous Lady Faye I've heard a lot about you." Faye lifted herself of the ground in a royal movement.

She held her hand out to Arthur who kissed it tenderly. "Men this is King Harrowmond, and I believe you've just met his daughter," he looked over to Faye who's brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, and wearing trousers with an old green blouse.

"I was just showing your knights how it's done. Sir Gwaine needs to work on his footing."

Arthur laughed loudly. "see gwaine, even real princesses are beating you now." 

King Harrowmond stepped forward "daughter you best let the men train and you must prepare for tonight"

"Of course" she said with a nod. "I'll catch up."

King Harrowmond and Arthur walked off into the distance and the knights followed all except gwaine who remained giving Faye a stare like a dagger.

"What now?" Faye said with a sigh.

"You didn't tell me you were a princess?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes! There is no way I would've fought you if I'd known."

"Exactly" she replied and with a wink she turned on her heel and followed the men into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: thank you for the reviews and all the alerts! But please if you did alert please review…even if you have nothing to say! I just want to know how you feel about the way this is going? Do you like the friendships? Let me know.**

Faye sat on the bed in her new room her arms folded and her hair loose across her face. Why would knights never take her seriously? They could tell she could fight; hell she could handle herself not to mention the fact that she kicked that…what was his name? Oh yeah Gwaine's ass.

She just stood up as there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said fiercely and as the door opened the large figure of her father stood in the doorway.

"Are okay Faye? You seemed upset after this morning with the knights…"

Faye shot a glare at her father and he chuckled. "Did one of the knights beat you?"

Faye rolled her eyes "No one ever takes me seriously enough to give me the chance to beat them."

Faye collapsed onto her bed "I wish I was a prince, things would be so much easier, look at Arthur he can have whatever he wants."

The old king smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "You can have whatever you want if you work for it."

Faye looked up curiously at her father, "They won't train with me because I'm a princess, and they say you'll disapprove, how I can work for something if I don't have the chance to fight for it."

"Well I think you should train with them. We could be in Camelot a while, one day your fate could lie with those knights. Perhaps trust can be built up. I shall talk with Arthur, I'm sure he will agree."

Faye once again felt shocked by her father, he never did as expected she supposed she had inherited that.

"Thank you." She said smiling and she bundled her arms around her father's neck, he kissed her dark hair and looked down at the daughter he loved so much.

"You're a good girl, you can take care of yourself…but-"

Faye let go of her father and looked up in fear, "But what?"

"Don't hurt the knights." He said chuckling  
>Faye laughed with her father until he left the room, then she returned to the bed.<p>

(SPACER) 

Faye made her way down the steps of the castle sword in her hand.

A knight with sandy blonde hair and no sleeves sat on the steps as the princess walked past she heard him call her.

"I hear you're going to train with us?" He said as he stood up and towered above her. Faye turned to meet him with a raised eyebrow, she looked up at him and was bit shocked. She wasn't short in fact she was above average height for a woman but Percival was built like a rock and leaned over anyone. But his face was not what you'd expect from such a man he had a slightly unshaven face and warm green eyes.

Faye snapped out of her observations of the knight to think of a witty reply. "Then you've heard correct, have you got a problem with this?"

The knight smiled and shook his head as he laughed "No of course not. You could teach Gwaine a thing or two about manners."

Faye held back a slight smile. "Well thank you sir…"

"Percival." He replied with another warm smile

"Pleasure, now I better get to the training field."

Percival held a hand out to stop her. "Please allow me to walk with you." Faye smiled and signalled for him to step beside her as they walked they continued to talk.

"How do the other knights feel about me training with them?"

Percival looked up to the sky. "Gwaine and Lancelot aren't too happy; they think they'll hurt you or something. But Leon said he was okay with it and he's the important one, he's like Arthur's second in command when Arthur's not around he gives the orders."

Faye nodded trying to take all of this in. "Aren't you scared of hurting me?" She said once again in quite a flirty tone, one that Percival wasn't taken in by at all.

"Of course not. You're better with a sword then I am, you're more likely to hurt me if I'm not careful." He said playfully and they both entered the training field laughing.

Gwaine and Lancelot were training slowly together, by that they were discussing the benefits of having longer hair when in battles and Leon was trying to show Elyan how he was going wrong when he lunged forward to attack when they saw Percival and Faye they all stopped in their tracks.

Faye looked over to gwaine who nodded to her; Faye grinned and raised an eyebrow as she turned to Leon.

Who was now stepping towards her? "Nice of you to join us my lady, now if you don't mind you'll be training with Percy,"

Leon pointed to behind Faye and Faye turned to Percival. Who picked up his own sword?

"We better go slowly" Percival said and Faye chuckled

"I'm not a child. I'm scared of fighting you."  
>Percival smiled meekly "Yeah but I'm scared of what you'll do to me." He swung his sword softly and it tapped on Faye's.<p>

"You're a knight of Camelot? And you can't use a sword…" Faye seemed worried by this as her father had said earlier if there was an emergency her life would rest with these men.

Percival simply shook his head. "Not in the way the others do…" he looked slightly ashamed and part of Faye just wanted to hug him.

"Well don't worry I'll help you. By the end of today you'll be a master with a sword."  
>Percival beamed like a small child. "You would do that?"<p>

"Sure, now focus."

Gwaine watched as the princess helped Percival, she came across tough and sarcastic just as Gwaine expected from a royal. But when she showed glimpses of if gwaine didn't know better he would say was compassion.

Gwaine caught her eye as she turned to take steps backwards. The knight quickly looked away remembering his hate for royals. He remembered what they did to his father and she would be just the same. She wasn't like Arthur, Arthur cared about people. She was arrogant and she wouldn't care if he got hurt.

As the evening drew closer Faye and Percival finally seemed to make some progress the other knights had retired to prepare for the feast that was to take place later, But Faye had insisted another would make a huge difference and she was right.

Percy was finally striking with perfect technique and with the perfect balance between speed and strength his footwork was still a bit sloppy but nothing that another day couldn't sort out. Both Faye and Percival seemed delighted with the progress they had made.

"You've done well today." Faye said as she smiled that the tall knight.

Percival wiped his forehead and looked at the princess with a proud look. "I couldn't have done it without you my lady."

Faye laughed "I'm sure you could have. But I enjoyed helping. I rarely get to fight with knights these days as my mother is convinced I should be more of a lady."

"Does you mother approve of you training with us?" Percival asked shakily.

"She doesn't know. She's back home for now. Only my father and I travelled here, she thinks I should marry soon. She believes I should get closer to prince Arthur." Faye snorted as she slung a bag of swords over her shoulder.

Percival picked up another two bags "let me take them my lady." Faye shook her head and followed Percival to put the swords away. "Do you wish to marry prince Arthur?"

Faye cackled "No! of course not I don't think I should ever marry."

Percy raised an eyebrow "why not?"

"Love is for the faint hearted. There is far more in the world to explore."

"What if you fall in love?"

" I won't" She smiled up at the knight who gave her a doubt ful look.

"I don't think we can help who we fall for."

Faye continued to walk beside the knight. "Love is an illusion only a form of friendship."

She smiled and curtseyed to the knight "I best be off, I have to prepare for the feast. My father will kill me if I turn up like this."

"I don't know chain mail suits you."

Faye laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. "I'm glad we're friends Percy,"

"Me too. I bet gwaine won't be pleased."

"Why not?"

"Oh it obvious he likes you."

Faye blushed slightly "perhaps he does but I know his sort unreliable irresponsible."

"For someone who doesn't believe in love you seem to have thought about him a lot."  
>Faye shook her head. "Completely different thing being attracted to him"<p>

"Ahhh so you are attracted to him."

"Shut up Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

Faye sat confidently next to her father throughout the feast, she noticed several nobles making eyes at her but she simply smiled politely and shook them off with a nod, something she had learnt to do since a young age.

Faye looked over to the knights. Most of them were sitting together, laughing and drinking. But on another table, five knights sat alone, with what seemed to be a servant.

Among the five was Gwaine, who's eyes latched onto her's, and she blushed as he grinned.

Quickly looking away, she moved along the table. Sir Leon was sat beside Gwaine. Elyan and Lancelot sat together, exchanging conversation. On the end was Percival, who was smiling at something that the servant had been saying.

Faye rarely made a habit of paying much attention to servants but this one seemed different. He was taller than most and had dark hair with piercing blue eyes that looked older then they could ever possibly be. His ears stuck out and gave him more of a comedic look but something about the servant made Faye uneasy.

The rest of the meal went quickly as Faye was starving from the day's training. Every now then she glanced back over to the knights. But they were busy with each other's company.

When everyone had finished eating they retired to the great hall. Faye found herself standing alone as her father mingled with the other guests.

Faye rolled her eyes as she saw gwaine approach her. "Well well well my lady" He bowed and Faye laughed slightly. "I didn't expect to see you all alone." He waggled his eyebrows and Faye gave him an unamused look.

"Being alone is a lot more interesting than being with another."

"How so?"

"You noticed things, people…"

Gwaine smiled "I hope you noticed me."

Faye looked up at him shaking her head; she looked away hoping if she ignored him he'd go away.

"Fine…who have you noticed?"

Faye smiled knowingly

"The servant you sat with during the feast, who is he?"

Gwaine snorted. "Merlin? Out of all the men in the room. You noticed _Merlin_!"

Faye simply ignored Gwaine's protests and continued "Who is he?"

"He's Prince Arthur's manservant and my friend."  
>Faye looked gwaine over with weary eyes. He now had his arms folded like a sulky school boy.<p>

"I didn't notice him in that way Gwaine. I just thought it odd for a servant to be seated with Knights."

Gwaine's smile returned. "Oh. Right so err…you want to dance?"

Faye gave him a disapproving look. "I don't think that's appropriate. A knight dancing with a princess."

Gwaine looked disappointed for a second then Faye started to grin. "Should've seen your face. You think I care about what people think." She held her hand out for gwaine to take and he lead her into the centre of the room where other nobles where dancing.

Gwaine placed his right arm of the lower part of her back and the other on her shoulder. Faye's hands rested on his shoulders and they began to move to the music.

Meanwhile King Harrowmond looked at his daughter with a disapproving eye. There were many handsome and rich men in the room but Faye had chosen to dance with a knight.

He looked over to the prince who was now stepping beside him.

"What do you think of my daughter your majesty?"

Arthur looked over to Faye who had now finished dancing with Gwaine and was conversing with Percival.

"She's a fine young lady; some of my knights seem to have taken to her…" Arthur raised an eyebrow as he said so.

Harrowmond eyes widened as he saw the knight with large arms wrap his arm around his daughter as she laughed.

"May I suggest you remind your knights of their places, I was hoping your father would explain this to you but as he is ill the duty stays with me? Your father and I arranged you and Faye to marry."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed. He stumbled backwards slightly. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't marry her." Arthur looked over to Faye; she was pretty and a perfect wife for a king. But not for him.

"You don't have a choice. This was decided since your birth."

Arthur shook his head that wasn't possible. "Does Faye know about this?"

Harrowmond shook his head "No not yet and she won't until you propose. Understood."

Arthur narrowed his eyes "You can't make me do this."  
>The old king laughed "I don't want to make you do anything but Faye needs to be looked after I won't be here forever and her brothers are unlikely to do it…please Arthur."<p>

Arthur held his head up trying to think of a way to get around it. "What if I give you an oath that if you pass away. I will look after Faye no matter what the cost is."

Harrowmond looked up into his eyes testing the boys' faith. "Very well. I accept your oath but please Faye is stubborn do not mention this to her."

"I wasn't going to but as Faye has been training with my knights I have a request."

Harrowmond narrowed his eyes "Oh dear that can't be good."

Arthur chuckled. "My knights and I will be heading out tomorrow just a patrol nothing too serious. But I think it would be good for Faye to join us."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, she seems rather friendly with some of those knights." Harrowmond eyed gwaine as he spoke.

"Please sire, you have my oath that I will protect her and I can guarantee that sir gwaine is just flirting, his intentions if he has any are noble, he has saved my life many times and he is one of the bravest men I have ever known."

These words seemed to persuade Harrowmond a bit "Fine. But I want her back in one piece."

Arthur bowed his head "Brilliant I shall go tell her now." He began to walk away but harrowmond's voice called him back.

"I want her in one piece that includes her heart. She is a girl Arthur, she puts on a hard front but inside she's just a girl…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Hi again! Sorry it's been a while been busy no internet connection staying a hotel various stuff like that but here I am again! Now I want to thank the people that have review I love you all (yes even you mia) and I'd like to thank all the alerts and favourites! And all of these people reading this right now!**

Faye tumbled slightly on the stairs and Percival caught her in his large arms. "My lady." Faye cackled drunkenly.

"Have I ever told you? That I love your arms…you should NEVER wear sleeves…EVER" she giggled after this statement and smiled up at him. He simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's get you back to your room my lady."

"You my friend. Are a good friend! Looking after me like this!"

Percival laughed "Come on up through the door." Faye stumbled into her bedroom nearly landing flat on the floor.

"You are my BEST friend!" Faye now stood still holding herself up on the doorframe. "Has gwaine ever mentioned me?"

Percival raised his eyebrows as he stood in the doorway. "He has briefly."

"Does he fancy me?" She giggled slightly after she had spoken this looking down to the ground.

"Yes…but Gwaine fancies EVERYONE" They both laughed together and Faye lost her balance once again landing on the floor she let out a loud laugh.

"I've never felt that way about someone before…" She said with a straight face.

"What way?"

Faye ran a hand through her hair. "I loathe him…but I want to spend time with him…" She began to blush and tried to push herself up but she landed back on the floor.

Percival scooped his hands under her, "Let me help you." He lifted her easily so her head was against his shoulder. "I want you to be careful around Gwaine."

"Why?" Faye replied drowsily.

"Gwaine's a heartbreaker. He can't help it." Percival laid her onto her bed and then helped her remove her shoes.

She sat up swiftly. She began to point at Percival a grin still on her face. "HA! Gwaine's a puppy compared to me! I enjoy breaking hearts! I break them for breakfast!"

Percy shook his head at his drunken friend. "You best sleep my Lady, you'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow" Percy expected a reply but instead he was welcomed with loud snores.

Percival laughed again as he stepped towards the door. He looked back one more time at the brown haired girl spread out across the bed. She'd drunken most of the men under the table which Percival could tell Gwaine loved.

But Faye was a nice girl she put on a tough exterior but Percival could tell, she was as soft as any other woman and if Gwaine messed her around…well he'd have Percival to answer to.

As predicted by Percival Faye woke up early with a banging head ache. She sat alone in bed for a couple of hours before finally getting herself dressed for breakfast. She wore a simple lilac dress and let her hair hang loose. Mainly as she couldn't be bothered to do anything with it.

Faye walked into the hall to find Arthur sitting alone with his head in his hands. As he saw Faye walk in he lifted his head.

"My lady! I wasn't expecting you please sit!"

Faye nodded graciously and took a chair beside him. "My lord." She said nodding to him respectfully.

Arthur smiled "please call me Arthur."

"Of course" Faye returned a warm smile.

"How would you feel…about coming on patrol with my knights and i?" Faye's head bounced up with a gleaming smile.

"I would love to!" Arthur looked startled for a moment and the Faye reminded herself of her so called manners "I mean…it would be an honour my lord" Arthur laughed at the girl's quick save and looked over to merlin who Faye hadn't even noticed.

Merlin brought more water and poured some into Arthur's cup, as he went to offer some to Faye their eyes met for a split second and a shiver was sent down Faye's spine.

"I'm sorry; do I know you from somewhere?"

Merlin grinned and shook his head "Me? No of course not I'm just a servant."

"That doesn't mean I can't know you" Faye said harshly and Merlin's grin also faded. "I'm sorry…that was harsh…of course we haven't met, but it's a pleasure to meet you merlin."  
>Merlin gave a false smile as he turned to walk away.<p>

Faye watched the boy walk away and then turned her attention back to Arthur. "So… When do we leave?"

**Note: Sorry it was short still busy , but I have bigger plans for next chapter! Please review it would really make my day and my life at the moment a lot brighter: D**


	5. Chapter 5

Percival watched Faye watching Gwaine. What did all the women see in him? It was like magic. He flipped his hair and suddenly all the women in the room would only have eyes for him. Percy had at first believed that this hadn't applied to Faye but now he could see the truth.

He Brown eyes were glued to him despite her riding beside Percival. "Faye? Hello?" Percival smiled as Faye came back into reality.

"What?"

Percival laughed and shook his head "You couldn't make it more obvious."  
>Faye rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry…I just…oh it doesn't matter."<p>

"Of course it matters, what?" Percy was riding steadily on his horse with Faye beside him on hers, they had fallen slightly behind the other knights as Arthur had insisted Faye had stopped to rest herself along the way and despite arguments from Faye, Arthur insisted leaving Percival with her.

Faye lowered her voice so that only Percival could hear. "I don't know why I bother…he's never going to notice me…"

Percival grinned "Oh my dear lady…Gwaine has already noticed you several times too many for his liking, he's worried about what will happen to that gorgeous hair if he even looks at you again."

Faye furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand"

"You're a princess…Gwaine's a knight, your fathers King. I'm not bright but even I can do the maths."

Faye shook her head "My father's not like that, he wouldn't…he would understand…" Faye tried to protest but she knew deep down he was right.

They had been riding for hours when the group finally stopped to rest and Faye welcomed the heat of the fire that was quickly built.

Gwaine was on the other side of clearing keeping his eyes away from hers. Faye took a breath a strutted towards him.

"Are you avoiding me?" She said it plainly and coldly and Gwaine just turned his back on her.

"Not avoiding my lady, just being careful." His brown eyes moved up to meet hers,

Faye folded her arms. "Why?"

Gwaine smiled and gave a small laugh "You nobles…always the same, you only think of yourself." Gwaine pushed past her leaving her standing alone wondering what she had done wrong.

"Don't take it personally."

Faye turned to meet the voice and saw merlin hand her a bowl of soup. Faye accepted it and smiled slightly. "I don't understand?"

Merlin grinned and sat down against a tree, "Gwaine's father was a knight, he went to war for a great king and his mother was widowed and left penniless,"

"What does this have to do with me?"

Merlin took a spoon of soup into his mouth and swallowed before continuing. "Isn't it obvious?" Faye shook her head and merlin sighed "let me spell it out… Great king, war…your father, your war…"

Faye gasped slightly, "That's why he hates me…."

"He doesn't hate you; he hates your father, completely different things."

Arthur called merlin from a distance and merlin apologized as he ran to attend to the prince. Faye trudged back over to Percival and sat down beside him to eat her soup. Faye finished before Percival and placed her bowl beside her.

"Where are you from Percy?"

Percival's eyes lit up slightly and he wiped the soup away from his mouth. "A small village just outside Mercia."

Faye tilted her head, she expected the strong knight to be from a city somewhere where he would've trained day and night not a farming village.

"What was it like?"

Percy's smile broadened as he began to talk about home. "My brother, My father and I used to farm all day, getting ready for the harvest. Then when harvest came the whole village would work all day just to get enough food to last another year…it was hard, but everyone knew everyone and if you needed help someone was there…"

Faye's face softened as she watched her friend talk about his past. "It sounds peaceful, why did you leave?"

Percival laughed "I didn't want to…my brother was adventurous, he always made trouble. When he decided to leave the village I promised my mother I'd go and look after him."

Faye began to remember her own siblings, she missed then a lot. "How old is he?"

"We were twins."  
>Faye was shocked by this and she lifted her head up quickly, "Wow…where is he now?"<p>

Percival shrugged "I don't know. We had a fight and he stormed off when I attempted to find him again he was gone…I would do anything to find him."

Faye's smiled faded as did Percival's and they sat in silence for a few seconds. "I'll help you find him. I promise."

Percival smiled "He could be anywhere by now…" He moved his hand to meet hers and squeezed it gently "But thank you anyway…do you have siblings?"

Faye smiled and looked over to him "I have three siblings, two older siblings and a little sister." Percival nodded in reply. "I hope to meet them someday."

"Oh I'm sure you will. Although I can promise my sister would like you very much" Faye winked after the sentence and Percival rolled his eyes.

"I would go insane if any of them went missing."

Percival finished his soup and placed It beside his leg and he moved himself so he was sitting closely beside Faye. "He's gone by choice, he can handle himself. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid…"

Faye looked up at Percival as his eyes stared off vacantly into the distance. "Maybe one day you'll see him again."

Percival looked down at his close friend "Maybe one day…"


	6. Chapter 6

Faye fell asleep with Percy's arm wrapped around her shoulders, this was the first time she had been away from her father and the first time sleeping out in the open and to be honest she was a little scared.

She woke up early the next morning and Elyan was sitting on a log near her. He smiled at her and Faye returned the compliment.

"You must be Gwen's brother."

Elyan looked confused. "How do you know Gwen?"

"I don't really…just rumours."

"Oh god what rumours?" Elyan lifted his eyes to meet Faye's

"They say she's going to make a great Queen and that Arthur loves her very much."

Elyan's smile widened. "I know he loves her too…the look he gives her?"

"The look?" Faye asked doubtfully.

"Surely you've seen the look…it's the same way Percival looks at you."  
>Faye's jaw dropped open and she moved away from the sleeping knight. "You're mistaken. Percival and I are just friends."<p>

Elyan shrugged "For now…I'm sorry my lady I've overstepped my boundary."

Faye nodded "You have a little but its okay. You simply assumed."

Elyan stood up and made his way to the other side of the camp passing Gwaine on the way. When gwaine knelt down beside Faye she was staring at the sleeping Percival. Could it be true?

"Faye I need to talk to you." Faye looked up slightly shocked by the seriousness in the rouge's tone of voice.

"What now Gwaine? You've made it clear you're not interested in me." Faye stood up and folded her arms. Gwaine followed the princess placing a hand on her shoulder he turned her round and began speaking in a lower tone.

"I haven't been talking to you as much because I don't want to give you the wrong signals. Faye nothing can ever happen between us. Ever."

Faye narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand."

The whispering knight rolled his eyes "Before we left…your father came to me…to discuss matters I assumed it was to warn me off you…but that wasn't it."

Faye was getting confused now and there was a look in Gwaine's eye that she didn't like. Faye remained silent staring into the man's eyes.

Gwaine continued when he thought he could. "I need to talk to you in private." Gwaine looked around the camp and realised the rest of the knights were beginning to rise, and the smell of merlin's soup filled the air.

"Follow me." He whispered as he grabbed Faye arm and pulled her along beside him. They could barely see the camp when gwaine stopped. "Faye your father…he had some explaining to do."

"Gwaine. Please cut to the chase I don't have time for this."

Gwaine looked up from the floor his eyes finally making direct contact with her. "I'm your half-brother."

Faye felt her jaw drop and her knees began to give way. She would've collapsed but Gwaine caught her with a steady arm.

"I don't…my father?"

Gwaine nodded. "Your father. Is my father."

"I thought your father died in the war against my father." Faye looked up at her brother who had her arm holding her up.

"No. that's what my mother told me, my father is King Harrowmond, he went on a mission undercover to Cenred's kingdom and my mother, and they conceived me."

Faye held her head. "My mother will be crushed…she would've been pregnant, I have to tell her." Faye turned to return to camp but Gwaine caught her wrist.

"You can't. The king made me promise he wouldn't, he said I was one of two reasons to come to Camelot and if his queen ever found out she would have me killed."

Faye rationalized this in her head and admitted that if her mother knew, she would have gwaine hunted and killed.

"What was his second reason?"

Gwaine shrugged "I dunno, but turns out I'm the illegitimate son of a king. Makes more sense then the noble men story my mother told me."

Faye nodded still attempting to absorb this information. She thought she was attracted to gwaine…and now he was her brother.

"I'm not sure what to say."

Gwaine flipped his hair behind his shoulders. "You don't have to say anything sis."

"Please don't call me that."

Gwaine looked a little hurt. "I understand I take it I'm just your father's bastard son now…not hot enough for you."  
>Faye shot daggers at the knight as a reply. "How dare you suggest such a thing? Gwaine I was very nearly going to believe in love for you okay, now I realise that all of my previous theories were right and love is just a fantasy made up by little girls! And I don't need another big brother to protect me thanks so…so…just go away!"<p>

Faye turned and began to run, she heard gwaine all her name several times and she felt slightly guilty as she knew it wasn't his fault.

It was her lying cheating scoundrel of a father. She was furious at him. She stopped and sunk to the ground, tears rolled down her face. Her father whom loved her and had said he would never lie to her had another son that he hadn't bothered to mention to her. What was the point of her coming to Camelot? Why would her father put her in that position? Surely he had begun to see her feeling develop for gwaine…perhaps he didn't care.

"Faye?"  
>Faye turned to face the voice and saw Percival come into the clearing. Faye wiped away her tears and took several steps back. "How did you find me?"<p>

Percival looked at her with his sympathetic eyes. "When you and gwaine hadn't come back, Arthur panicked, he told us all to split and take a different direction each."

Faye swallowed "And you just happened to find me?"

Percival laughed "Life is full of coincidences like that. Now what wrong?" Percy slowly stepped a little towards her and Faye found herself pulling towards him.

"I can't tell you." Faye shook her head as she spoke, Percival looked at the princess seriously what could be so bad that she couldn't tell him. He would never judge her or be mean to her, he would understand whatever It was.

"Faye…did he hurt you?" Percival placed his arms on her shoulders and looked as if he could cry.

Faye simply widened her eyes "of course not! How could you think that of gwaine!"

"Well if it's not that then what is it?"

Faye looked up tears swelling in her eyes again. "Gwaine," she paused for breath, she'd probably have to get used to saying this out loud. "Gwaine is my brother."  
>Percival's jaw dropped much like Faye's had only an hour before. "What? How? Well I know how…but…what?"<p>

Faye sighed and looked up at percy's trusting face. "My father slept with another woman. That woman, is Gwaine's mother. He lied to me."

"Gwaine didn't know." Percival said defensively and Faye's eyes shot up with passion.

"I didn't mean gwaine. I meant my so called father, how am I supposed to believe anything he EVER says again…"

Percy pulled her closer into a hug, "he was just trying to protect you."

"Well he did a poor job. I almost did incest."  
>Percival began to laugh "you did didn't you…you told me you liked him."<p>

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Please shut up." Faye began to laugh after this and she buried her face into Percival's chest. "You can't tell anyone" she whispered.

"Now who would I tell?" he played with the tip of her hair and as Faye pulled away from him he pushed his head down and pressed his lips softly against hers.

**Author Note: please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Faye pulled away. "Percy…" she said with a unsure tone, Percival's handsome eyes just stared down at her with a understanding look. He brushed away a strand of hair away from her face. "It wouldn't work…" Faye managed to stumble out.

"I don't care" Percy said with a smile "But I feel better after that. Now you know how I feel…"

Faye pulled herself away with great effort "I feel the same" she said with a smile "but that doesn't change that it can't happen."

"You were willing to let it happen with gwaine."  
>Faye let out a sigh "But I didn't care about Gwaine like I care about you…I anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to cope."<p>

Percival nodded "Very well…" he said sadly "But I Love you."

Faye Felt her hearts fall she had no idea how to respond to it she didn't even remember anyone saying it to her before. Not even her mother perhaps her father…but not for a while and not in that sense.

Faye slowly swallowed her pride "I love you too." Percy felt a small smile creep across his lips and he lifted the girl up and swung her around in circles before dropping her and kissing her again. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He whispered.

Faye held onto Percival her arms around his waist.

Until they heard footsteps. Percival instinctively drew out his sword and Faye attempted to likewise but she realised he had left hers at camp.

Faye felt herself panic until she saw the red haired Leon standing in the clearing "there you two are! We've missed half a day's travelling so Arthur decided it'd be safer to stay here for the night instead of move on."

Faye nodded while resisting the urge to reach for Percival's hand. Leon began to see where Faye had been crying. "My lady? Are you well?"  
>Faye smiled looking up at Percy she replied "Yes Leon…I am very well. We best get back to camp then, I'd love to know how merlin made hat soup last night." She grinned and laughed not noticing the look Leon gave Percival.<p>

AS Faye stepped into Camp she saw contemplating Gwaine sitting on a rock alone. Faye once again found herself swallowing her pride as she inhaled and stepped towards him. "Don't think too much you might hurt yourself" She joked as gwaine looked up with a serious glare. Her laughs were met with a cold look, a cold hurt look.

"Gwaine…I'm sorry." Faye said sitting down beside him. Gwaine didn't realise at the time how rare it was for the young princess to apologize. She nudged him a little until he cracked a smile. "I just…its hard to think my dad's that kind of man…"

Gwaine let out a little laughed and looked over to his little sister. "How do you think I feel? To find out my mother was that kind of woman…"

Faye looked at him sadly "Where is your mother?"

"I don't know. I left home at an early age…never looked back."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I never really had a family so it doesn't bother me much." Gwaine grinned again  
>Faye smiled to herself. "Well you have a family now."<p>

Gwaine shook his head "No I don't King Harrowmond will deny I'm his till the day I die, even if I am a knight."

Faye lifted her hand and placed it on Gwaine's "No. You have me," she smiled again with a chuckle

Gwaine looked down to where their hands met and then pulled her into a small bearlike hug. "I guess you are my sister, I've never had a sibling…"

Faye laughed "Well they're not all great…I have three…and none of them are as great as you."

Gwaine felt tears of joy well up in his eyes he'd never had a family. Not a real family and now he had a sister who he could protect with all his heart and soul. "You'd really accept me as your brother? A bastard?"

Faye laughed "that doesn't matter to me anymore…" she sent a glance towards Percival who was exchanging serious words with Leon. "and one day it won't matter to father, he'll come around, I'll speak to him."

Gwaine shook his head "No. I don't want that, I'm a knight and now I know I have a sister in this world I have everything I've ever wanted,"

"You'll really be a knight all your life?"

Gwaine nodded "A knight is more than I could dream to be…and now I will protect you and watch you become the Lady I know you can be."

Faye laughed "You're not confusing me with any other sister's right? I'd much rather be a knight."

Faye sent another glance towards Percival but this time Gwaine caught her. "I see you and Muscles are becoming closer?"

"what?" Faye said defensively

"well you just seem rather close.." He replied wiggling his eyebrows

"we're friends…" She said unconvincingly

Gwaine winked "Sure princess."

She sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"what's obvious?" Gwaine grinned.

"I hate you already." she laughed

"I'm hurt!" gwaine said playfully jabbing at her side until she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Gwaine stop! Please!" she began to cackle loudly and she heard a voice behind them.

"Gwaine! What are you doing?"

Both siblings turned to see Arthur staring at Gwaine angrily. "Nothing my lord. Just having a joke with the princess"

"well next time remember your place. I hope you weren't offend you."

Faye rolled her eyes "You can't be mad at Gwaine my lord, in fact I think I better talk to you about it."  
>Arthur's eyes widened thinking gwaine had tried it on with her, Arthur wouldn't be able to protest to it not after his relationship with Gwen but if King Harrowmond found out he wouldn't be happy.<p>

Faye opened her mouth just as she heard a loud roar, she was pulled down to the ground quickly by Gwaine's arm and as she looked up she saw a sword running at her.

A/N please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-ok! Things are being paced up a bit this chapter! Also maybe upped rating for violence! But I hope you enjoy please review!**

Gwaine pulled himself back up with seconds and his sword was out ready to protect his sister. Arthur held out and hand and the prince pulled her up.

"Run My lady" Arthur said his sword ready for battle.

Faye laughed slightly "Not a chance in hell." She pulled her sword up from the side and also readied it.

Arthur stared at it, mouth gaping. "This is no time to be a hero Faye; you can prove yourself later, now run."

"I'm not leaving my friends to die!"

They'd forgotten about the sword that had come towards them and they heard a battle cry come from behind them. Faye stumbled backwards as the man flew at her but Lancelot swiftly stepped in his sword clashing against the attacker.

Faye's eyes darted around the clearing the knights battled the men from every side's. Percival was holding two off and she was proud to see him use a few tricks she taught him, then someone charge at him from behind.

It was all a blur, Faye ran screaming her sword up in the air. Her sword clashed with the man's axe and she swept her legs under his legs just as she had once done in training with Gwaine. But then she raised her sword and drove it into the man's chest. The man yelped in pain for a few seconds before his head hit the ground and his empty eyes rose to the sky.

Still shaking Faye pulled out her sword, it was tainted with blood and unlike anything she had ever seen before. She had never been in a real battle before let alone ever killed a man and she knew that this moment would stay with her for the rest of her life.

But she didn't have time to think. As soon as one man was down another man came.

Once they thought it was over many men lay dead at her feet and blood smeared around her face. She dropped the sword in shock thinking that she no longer needed it. Tear were in her eyes and when she looked up most of the eyes of the knights were on her.

They began shouting but she just didn't realise why.

An arm wrapped around her neck and she felt a blade to her throat.

"Hello Princess." The voice was deep and sharp and the breath stank.

Gwaine was the first to step forward his blade raised to her attacker. "Release her now or I swear I will kill you."

The man chuckled and with a flick of his hand sent Gwaine slamming into a tree. It was then they all realised this man was different, he was a sorcerer.

Faye watched as the knights all tried to cope with being helpless. Then she caught it in the corner of her eye Merlin stood up, his eyes serious for only seconds until they turned gold.  
>Her and her attacker were pushed apart, and the man dropped the dagger. She took this opportunity and took the blade herself, holding the blade to the man's throat she began to speak.<p>

"Who do you work for?"

The man gasped for breath, "We are just bandits, please spare me."

"You're lying" She spat as she pushed the dagger into the man's hand. He screamed in pain but Faye didn't even flinch. She'd just killed many men what difference could one make.

"Tell me, or the other hand will go too."  
>The knights watched in disbelief not sure if they should intervene they all stood silently their eyes all glued to her, all apart from gwaine who was too busy being unconscious.<p>

"Fine!" the man cried "Fine! I'll tell you, please just let me go!"

"WHO?"

"Our leader, he calls himself he King of Peril! Please just let me go."

"Who is he? What does he have against Camelot?" She removed the blade from his hand and held it against his throat once more.

"I don't know I swear, we're just the foot soldiers we do as we're told."

Faye rolled her eyes, typical coward, send his men in to do the hard work rather than fight himself.

Faye grabbed his collar and threw him on the floor "Well tell him, that we know who he is, and when I find him, I'll have his head on a pike."

The man whimpered scrambling to get up he cried some more "Who is the message from my lady,"  
>Faye smirked.<p>

"The message is from Lady Faye, Princess, Daughter of King Harrowmond and his worst nightmare."

The Sorcerer didn't hang about long, he ran as fast as he could leaving the knights staring at her.

Arthur was the first to step forward slightly frightened of the woman he had just witnessed. "Wow. That was…wow."

Faye shook her head, the adrenaline had worn off and she began to shake once more.  
>"Bloody hell, what did I just do?"<p>

She felt an arm around her shoulders steady her and she looked up to see Percival standing above her, holding her as she shook.

"I'm sorry, I lost control."

Arthur shook his head, "I didn't expect you to do what you did. It was surprise, but…we would've done the same. At least we know who are enemy is, and our enemy knows what we're capable of."

Faye nodded. "Do you think this _King of peril _is a threat?"

Arthur shook his head "Probably not, but if he has many sorcerers like that, he could be a pain in the neck," then Arthur screwed up his eyebrows. "But how did you get him off of you, when he was holding the blade to your neck?"

Faye's eyes quickly darted to merlin; he was looking at the floor guiltily. For a brief second their eyes met and Faye knew what she had seen in him, what was always so strange so unfamiliar.

He was a good man, a good friend. Someone who would risk their whole life to save a friend and it was Faye's turn to save his.  
>"I elbowed him in the stomach." She lied.<p>

"That was dangerous." Percy said in a worried tone,

"It worked didn't it?"

The knights all laughed and Arthur smiled although he was still worried about the outburst of rage form Faye. "We better pack up men and get back to Camelot." The knights scattered leaving Percival and Faye alone.

"We need to talk." Percy said, he signalled to the woods and lead her slightly inside.

First of all he hugged her tightly "Thank god you're ok…when he had you…I…i…I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." Faye hugged him back with a smile; she felt so safe in his arms something again that was so unfamiliar to her.

Then he dropped her, "But what was that?"

"What?"

"It was basically torture!"

Faye rolled her eyes, "I've seen my brother's train in it many times, I never intended to kill the man unless he didn't give me what I needed."  
>Percival's mouth just dropped. There was so much he didn't know about her, so much he could never know.<p>

But he loved her, he just didn't know if that was enough. He kissed her one last time and then walked away to join the others.

Leaving Faye standing with her own pride.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I apologize for everything, **

As soon as Faye reached Camelot she ran to her chamber. Gwaine who could see she was upset followed her quickly. She made sure she had slammed the door before pulling a cloth bag from the cupboard. She couldn't stay in Camelot not now, not after everything.

There was a knock at the door, "Faye? Can I come in?"

"Go away Gwaine."

He ignored her and let himself in anyway. "Are you okay?"

She hid the bag behind her back. "I'm fine, why?"

"You've been quiet, since what happened in the forest…"

"well I'm fine." She turned her back on him and walked towards her wardrobe, trying to decide which dresses to take. She decided it be best if she just took her training clothes. Dresses would only slow her down.

"Faye? What are you doing?"

She laughed "What does it look like?"

"You're packing?"

"I'm leaving Gwaine."

"What? NO!"

Faye laughed again, "It's not like you can stop me Gwaine, me and Percival are over, I hate my father. There's nothing left for me here,"

"What about your father's kingdom?"

"The one my brother's will inherit? The one they'll leave me destitute from…no I'm better of on my own."

Gwaine stood there, looking hurt "what about me?"

Faye paused, dropping the bag on the bed she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Gwaine. You are my brother and I love you. But I have to do what's best for me, at least if I leave now I might get some sort of life for myself."

"Fine then, but I'm coming with you."

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

She knew there was no use in trying to stop him. But she tried anyway. She stepped up to him and flung her arms around him. "In the hours I have known you as a brother, you have been the most loving person in my life and I will never let you go. But I can't let you leave what you have here,"

"You won't survive on your own,"

"Maybe not. But it will be fun trying" she let out a grin and Gwaine grinned to match her.

"Fine, stay in touch. I'll deny I know anything, but go now. When they find you gone they won't be far behind." He kissed his sister's forehead and watched as she walked away.

He knew this wouldn't be the last he saw of her, he just knew it.

Gwaine was right though, it wasn't long until King Harrowmond learnt of his daughters disappearance and it wasn't long till search parties were sent out in every direction of the kingdom.

Gwaine lead one party, praying that they would find her safe, but at the same time hoping she had been smart enough to hide herself.


End file.
